


I Win

by jonsasnow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, fun-sized drabble, jonsa, one line dialogue prompts, theres a miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “You thought I said WHAT?!”Jon rubs the nape of his neck and flushes. “I, uh – well, when you asked me to do some  modelling for your art project, I thought you meantnudemodelling.”[One Line Dialogue Prompt]





	I Win

_“You thought I said WHAT?!”_

Jon rubs the nape of his neck and flushes. “I, uh – well, when you asked me to do some modelling for your art project, I thought you meant _nude_  modelling.” 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Sansa chants, rubbing at her face, still with her back to him. “I can’t believe I just saw my brother’s best friend’s penis. Oh my god!” 

“Well, it’s not like I’m the first naked man you’ve ever seen, Sansa.” Where he found the confidence to tease her right now while he is standing as naked as the day he was born, Jon has no idea, but he can’t help it. She brings out a playful side in him. 

“Yes, but you’re _Jon!_ ” 

“I would hope so.”

Sansa makes a frustrated noise. “Can you stop being an arse for one second! I’m just saying – aren’t you embarrassed?”

Jon is but not because he’s naked. He’s quite comfortable being naked in front of people. He is embarrassed he’s naked in front of Sansa Stark though. “Uh… a little,” he opts for. “I’d feel more comfortable if you just turned around.”

“Are you dressed?!” 

“Oh, no, not yet.” He forgot about that. Jon quickly pulls his clothes back on. “Okay, now I am.”

Sansa hesitantly peers over her shoulders and visibly lets out a sigh of relief. Once she’s fully facing him again, she stalks forward and pokes him in the chest with a scowl that reminds him eerily of Catelyn Stark. “What in the ever-loving fuck were you thinking? When did I _ever_  say nude modelling!”

He laughs. “I’m sorry! I really thought you wanted me to model naked. I thought you knew I did that once back at uni so figured you needed me to do something similar.” 

“No! I didn’t even know about that! I just asked you because you’re the hottest person, male or female, that I know and I thought it’d be nice to sketch you for a couple of hours and –” She stops abruptly and steps back. “Uh, yeah… anyway.” Sansa swiftly turns around and walks away towards the kitchen. But Jon isn’t going to let her get away so quickly, not with that confession.

He grabs her wrist and tugs her gently. “You think I’m hot?” 

Sansa reluctantly looks back at him and snorts. “As if you don’t know.” 

“I don’t.”

Surprise colours her face. “You don’t? But I thought I’ve been so obvious.” 

“Sansa,” he says slowly. “Do you just think I’m hot or do you fancy me?”

She crosses her arms, pulling her wrist away from his grip. “I – well, it’s not that I’ve been madly in love with you since we were kids or anything.” Even when she’s confessing her feelings, Sansa is stubbornly argumentative as she if she’s daring him to defy her somehow. “It’s just a crush, okay? A dumb crush.” 

“Since when?” 

“Is that important?” 

“Sansa, since when?” He has to know because he has to know just for how long he’s been an idiot. 

“Since my 18th birthday when you came out to get me and drive me home because Joffrey was an asshole,” she admits; the defiance from before has now given way to bashfulness and it endears her to him in a way no one ever has. 

Jon takes a step forward. “I win then.” She looks at him curiously. “I _have_  been in love with you since we were kids.” Without another word, he leans in and kisses her. It’s soft, tentative at first, but when her hands go around his neck, it turns needy just as quickly, and suddenly, she’s pushed him onto her sofa and is straddling his hips. 

“Then we have a lot of time to make up for, Jon Snow.” 

He should have kept his clothes off. 


End file.
